El Príncipe de Plata
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: LEMON. El demonio ante mis ojos. El infierno en sus ojos. Una historia que empieza con cierto odio y violencia para terminar en un nuevo y cálido descubrimiento del amor pésimo summary xD S/K.
1. Chapter 1

**- El demonio ante mis ojos.**

**¿Vas a matarme, Sesshoumaru?** dijo con un hilo de voz que poco a poco se asfixiaba. **¡No entiendo tu odio irracional... **las garras del demonio soltaron el cuello del híbrido, impidiendo terminar la frase, éste cayó nuevamente al suelo. Antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento el demonio aplasta nuevamente su tráquea con sus garras.

**¡Detente! **grita una voz femenina, conocida para ambos. Se mantuvo un silencio por unos segundos en los que la antiquísima construcción de madera podrida vibró poseída por el viento.

**"Detente Sesshoumaru..."** dijo al mismo tiempo que estiraba la cuerda del arco que apuntaba directo al demonio. **A esta distancia no fallaré, te lo aseguro!**

**- El Infierno en sus ojos.**

El demonio ahora miró a su nueva presa, sus ojos centellearon como si se tratase de un metal al rojo vivo. Inuyasha se encontraba inconsciente. Sesshoumaru finalmente aflojó sus garras. **No me subestimes tanto, crees que podrás acabarme con una sola flecha?** gruñó el príncipe demonio.

**¡No me obligues, Sesshoumaru!** gruñó la chica con firmeza a pesar de que sus manos temblaban por la adrenalina desencadenada.

En un pestaneo el demonio estaba tan cerca que sus cuerpos se tocaron, Kagome retrocedió los únicos dos pasos que quedaban entre la pared y el demonio y la flecha se disparó contra el pecho del ser de cabellos plateados, Kagome vió horrorizada como su semblante seguía exactamente igual, pareció no inmutarse.

**Y ahora qué harás...?** Sesshoumaru sonrió a pesar de que la flecha seguía dentro de él y lo lastimaba, no lo suficiente para que su orgullo se doblara. Apresó más a Kagome, eliminando los únicos dos pasos que separaban sus cuerpos y apoyó su brazo ruidósamente contra la pared de madera, casi derrumbándola. Kagome cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza el arco contra su pecho, el objeto se le hacía totalmente inútil pero necesitaba clavar sus uñas en algo para no golpear en la cara al hermano de Inuyasha. La lengua de Sesshoumaru se deslizó rápidamente por la mejilla derecha de ella.

Abrió los ojos con gesto de alteración. Los de él la observaban con detenimiento. **Eres insolente, sabías que me costará quitarme esto** (refiriéndose a la flecha) su respiración y el aliento caliente pegaban en el rostro de Kagome, quién de un moviemiento rápido puso las manos sobre la flecha y jaló. La sangre caliente y venenosa bajó por sus manos, nuevamente tenía la flecha la cual apoyó contra la garganta de Sesshoumaru.

**- Lo que te da más miedo.**

**¿Tienes miedo?** dijo con un susurró frío al oído de Kagome.

**¿Por qué lo tendría? ¡Tú deberías estar preocupado, Sesshoumaru!** advirtió con tono de cansancio la joven de cabellos azabaches.

Con lentitud el demonio movió su mano hasta donde se posaban las de ella, ella con impotencia observó toda acción pero se sentía paralizada.

La flecha cae al suelo.

Sus mejillas se fusionan la una con la otra, sus labios quedan frente al oído del otro, y parecía ser alguna especie de abrazo a pesar de que sus brazos no se buscaban.

**¿No te doy miedo, humana?...** dijo con otro susurro. **¿No te aterra pensar en lo que un ser como yo podría hacerte!?**

La crueldad más extrema cruzó por la mente de Kagome que sentía que sus pensamientos se debilitaban poco a poco. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía si era exactamente por el frío invernal de ese lugar o los escalofriantes susurros de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se deleitaba sintiendo el cuerpo frágil de la humana contra él, temblando, emanando aquel perfume embriagante propio de mujer joven, casi podía sentir su odio, su sangre tóxica impregnándose en sus ropas. Le resultaba simplemente exitante.

**- Un profundo abismo.**

A su vez su cuerpo lo contradecía: su expresión estaba doblada y su cuerpo se había debilitado por la pérdida de sangre de una herida que no tenía intención de cerrar, su mente le estaba jugando una broma! se estaba acercando peligrosamente seductor a una hembra -_humana_- y no le causaba repugnancia como solía pasar. Para completarle Inuyasha empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que retrocedió. Kagome lo seguía con la mirada extrañada.

**Aún no has respondido!** dijo el demonio sonriendo con expresión calma mientras desaparecía en la espesa obscuridad elevado por su estola. **Esperaré tu respuesta...**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Alabado sea el santísimo café y los fics lemon :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**- Aquella noche.**

Jaken finalmente culminó con la paciencia de su "_Amo Bonito_" luego de una larga acosación por la curación y respuesta a sus heridas. Rin lo seguía detrás con cara de preocupación, pero Sesshoumaru estaba descansando (forzándo a cerrar la carne) en verdad las flechas mágicas de Kagome lo habían sorprendido _No eran como aquella vez..._ más aún le sorprendió su propia reacción: que no la haya matado luego de hacerle eso! demasiado atrevimiento para llegar a ese punto e intentar amenazarlo. Debía admitirlo, se encontraba caliente. Su sangre hervía sólo con recordar la expresión del rostro de la chica, tenía caracter y era fuerte! pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el de una pequeña hembra humana.

Aquella noche (la siguiente a los susesos) Kagome no pudo dormir, se sentía vigilada constantemente, y al conciliar unos segundos de sueño despertaba exaltada. Todo el tiempo volteaba y veía a sus compañeros a su lado durmiéndo plácidamente, se sentía aturdida, tomó unas aspirinas pero no dieron resultado; una y otra vez recordaba las palabras del frío y cruel príncipe demonio.

_¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Por qué vuelve una y otra vez? _se preguntó Kagome mientras daba repetidos bostezos. _¡Qué frustrante!...."¿No tienes miedo?" _al principio le resultaba una pregunta estúpida, _¿qué querría Sesshoumaru? era obvio que él era más fuerte que muchos oponentes que se han enfrentado, incluso debía ser más poderozo que Naraku... podía ser respeto ¿pero miedo?_ recordó que un par de veces gracias a que Sesshoumaru interfirió pudo sobrevivir, y aunque él negaba haberle salvado la vida no cabía dudas de que no era coincidencia. _Además tiene a Rin y Jaken... y... es verdad, la otra noche lamió mi mejilla. _No recordaba exactamente que clase se sentimientos le pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento, fue algo tan repentino, tan distante a él, podía tomárselo tanto como una muy peculiar muestra de 'afecto' o que estaba probando a su presa. Y viniendo de él se tiraba más por esta última.

**Pero definitivamente no es miedo...**

**- El rastro del 'monstruo'.**

Finalmente se dispuso a ir por él, el sueño la seguía atormentando, tal vez por eso no le importó. A pesar de que sentía que la falta de descanso hacía que formara pensamientos un tanto irracionales.

Se paró en pose firme a un lado de un árbol tupido y exclamó **Sesshoumaru! quieres tu respuesta, verdad?! **dejó la bicicleta a un costado y esperó unos minutos, las hojas vibraban por el viento. Apenas se escuchaba el silbido que provocaban.

Kagome volteó lentamente al sentir su presencia. **Estuviste siguiéndome...**

**Tú y tus amigos son los que están dentro de mis territorios. **Afirmó el demonio con una mirada soberbia. **Me sorprende que hayas regresado.**

La verdad era que las palabras de Sessoumaru le martillaban insistentemente su cabeza, y ella no le temía, a pesar de que su primer encuentro, en aquel fétido cementerio, donde se hallaban los huesos del padre de él y de Inuyasha le había resultado de lo más aterrador; hoy en día y en situaciones como esta lo veía casi como un aliado más, en lugar de un vil demonio como lo veía el resto. **Después de todo, lo que pienso es que no fue la pequeña Rin ni Jaken los que te cambiaron, siempre fuiste un ser amable y tranquilo... en el fondo, incomprendido y solitario... por eso te consideran alguien frío **a Kagome le costaba armar la frase con las palabras exactas, hizo pequeñas pausas entre palabras, en especial para ver la reacción de Sesshoumaru, éste seguía escuchando aténtamente, aunque estaba de perfil e inexpresivo para la joven. **Eres muy poderozo, Sesshoumaru, no caben dudas! pero... quienes te conocen un poco sienten respeto y admiración... **al decir esto se sentó al pie del árbol, extremadamente cansada. **Más que temor.**

Sesshoumaru la miró fríamente de soslayo luego de unos segundos, la falta de respuesta se le hacía desagradable _¿Acaso va a atacarme? No lo creo... no parece enfadado, sólo tiene la mirada perdida y... por alguna razón... siento mi cuerpo entumecido..._

**- Cinco cucharadas de azúcar.**

Kagome despertó y lo primero que vio fue el cielo nocturno, lo segundo: la estola que siempre lleva Sesshoumaru rodeando su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al ver esto, pegó un salto hacía atrás y vio la fogata, la pequeña Rin y Jaken y se calmó brevemente. **¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?!**

**Te desmayaste, chiquilla tonta! deberías agradecer que el Amo Bonito se compadeció y te trajo hasta aquí para que no te coman los monstruos! **al terminar esto resive un piedrazo en la cabeza.

**Silencio Jaken. **Ordena una voz fría y pesada.

Con algo más que nerviosismo, Kagome dirige la mirada hacía donde provino la voz, Sesshoumaru estaba cerca, apenas le llegaba el fulgor de las llamas. Le dió la sensación de que no era muy seguro estar ahí, se puso de pie con intensión de tomar la bicicleta e irse. Pero la bicicleta no estaba y Rin se acercó rápidamente para impedirle el paso. **Señorita Kagome, no puede irse ahora es de noche! **dijo con expresión preocupada mientras le jalaba la mano a la sacerdotiza.

**Si te vas ahora lo más probable es que te ataque alguna bestia **dijo la voz fría mientras algunos cabellos largos resplandecían como plata entre la oscuridad.

**¿y...y..mi bicicleta? **preguntó con voz preocupada y amable.

**¿bicicleta? quedó en el mismo lugar donde tú la dejaste.**

Kagome se dió cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, mirando el paisaje no podía ver las sierras o montañas cercanas a donde dejó a sus amigos. **Eck....**

Rin volvió a tomar su mano, **me ayudas a cocinar? **preguntó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, de pronto Kagome sintió que estaba de vuelta con sus amigos, seguía cuidando sus espaldas y procurando no hablar mucho (en especial no mencionar a Inuyasha) pero se sentía poco a poco más cómoda.

**EING?! eso vamos a comer?! **se espantó la joven sacerdotiza al ver en una cacerola unos gusanos extraños y monstruosos, con colores que la naturaleza nos enseñó que son venenosos. De pronto recordó: Su Mochila! ahí había variedad de comida, cogió la mochila y sacó papas fritas, algunos nachos y otras bolsas de chatarra, también unas hamburguesas congeladas y algunas golosinas para preparar, por suerte también tenía los ingredientes.

Arrojó las hamburguesas a una parrilla rústica y le dio las bolsas a Rin, Jaken y Rin quedaron maravillados con el producto, en especial con las hamburguesas. Sesshoumaru se rehusó a comer 'comida de humanos'.

Cuando Rin y Jaken se durmieron, totalmente satisfechos. **¿No comerás, Sesshoumaru?** se acercó a él con una bandeja con algunas hamburguesas y papas. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados. **hjm** gruñó en tono bajo por la falta de respuestas, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos. **Te traje esto...** se arrodilló a su lado **...no es bueno no comer en la noche.** dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada a la fogata: **Algo se quema**

**Eing!? olvidé el pastel!! **Kagome dejó la bandeja a un costado de él y salió disparada a quitar el postre del fuego.

**- El fin de la obscuridad.**

**El pastel con cubierta de caramelo sobrevivió a la parrilla provisoria.** Dijo con un suspiro de alivio. _Me pregunto si estoy hablando sola... _pensó mientras miraba como Jaken roncaba y la pequeña Rin hacía ademanes curiosos mientras soñaba. Extrañamente estaba de espaldas al enemigo: Sesshoumaru, y no sentía ningún tipo de escalosfrios o desprecio por él. Tampoco sabía si estaba despierto. La joven mira su reloj **casi las 3:00 AM **

**Este es el momento con mayor actividad demoníaca... **dijo él esbozando una media sonrisa.

**Entonces era verdad... en el Japón contemporaneo se considera un mito**. comentaba Kagome mientras cortaba el pastel y servía las porciones. Se alegra al ver que Sesshoumaru aceptó la comida de antes.. "_la bandeja está vacía_" **Creo que están calientes**, dijo mientras apoyaba el platillo con pastel sobre la bandeja anterior y se alejaba.

_Después de todo no es tan malo que haya una humana sirviéndome_, _¿Sirviéndome?... _reía en su interior por lo que acababa de imaginarse. Sintió cierto rechazo de parte de Kagome al ver que nuevamente se alejaba. **Tú no hueles como un humano común, ¿quién eres?** al escuchar eso Kagome frenó en seco, sus oídos la engañaban? aún de espaldas volteó ligeramente su rostro, sin dudas había escuchado algo, pero le había sorprendido, la voz volvió, está vez confirmándole con un: **Responde.** En tono más fuerte. Los labios del demonio se movieron casi imperceptibles, finalmente la joven de cabello azabache volteó completamente, aunque se veía insegura de hablar ¿podía ser peligroso? después de todo ni ella entendía bien qué sucedía: Tenía un mundo paralelo en un pozo, separando dos épocas totalmente distintas. Ésto fue lo que le dijo al demonio de cabellos plateados, sus ojos dorados brillaron un segundo y levantó una ceja. **Entonces vienes de un mundo muy diferente a este. Que interesante.** Sabía que una humana común no podía generarle aquella sensación que _sentía_, le molestaba que se alejara, de haber sido otra persona le resultaría irrelevante eso, también fue de pocas que lo han herido y han salido con vida... alguna razón le impedía matarla, y extrañamente le había despertabo una curiosidad por saber más de aquella criatura ¿qué era lo que le interesaba de ella?. Se puso de pie, y un impulso casi instintivo hizo que se acercara.

Kagome se paralizó tal como aquella vez con la flecha. No entendía por qué sucedía, el hecho de que aquel ser poderozo estuviera tan cerca de ella le causaba una sensación embriagante. **S-se..Sesshoumaru.**

Tampoco él sabía exactamente qué hacía, simplemente sintió que debía acercarse y eso hizo, la voz de la mujer mencionando su nombre lo hizo reaccionar, no comprendió por qué su rostro estaba hundido entre el cuello y los finos cabellos de la chica, a pesar de esto no se alejó, sentía el corazón galopante, de esta manera podía deleitarse mejor con aquel aroma que emanaba su cuerpo, se atrevió a envolver a la humana con su brazo, pasándolo por la cintura de ella y adentrándola más a su pecho.

Kagome se encontraba incrédula y aún paralizada por aquel cuerpo que la rodeaba, _Un abrazo... _le causó una sensación extraña en el estómago y, literalmente cosquillas el acercamiento con la finísima piel de su cuello _¿q-qué está haciendo?!_ antes de que pudiera darle un empujón sus ojos negros se encontraron con los dorados de él envolviéndolos en un profundo hechizo. Los labios del demonio aparentaban ser fríos, pero tal como lo estaba comprobando eran súmamente cálidos como el resto de su ser. Un beso simple y suave e incluso hasta inocente, a pesar de que era obvio que estaba totalmente dominada por aquella criatura.

La joven sacerdotiza recordó dónde estaba. Puso sus manos contra el pecho del demonio plateado para detenerlo, éste puso una expresión entre enfado y dolor, un leve dolor por las heridas y nuevamente el rechazo...

**No podemos, Sesshoumaru **dijo en un tono de voz bajo, su piel banca y tersa ahora estaba totalmente roja y pasando su mirada desde los ojos dorados hasta donde descansaba aún la pequeña Rin.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_PD: Bleh, en el otro sí habrá LEMON, lo prometo D: _

_PD2: Maldición, se acabó el café!!!!_

_PD3: Gracias por los reviews ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

**- La Decisión.**

**Con que de eso se trataba...** dijo en una voz casi inaudible. Después de todo él mismo había perdido noción del espacio-tiempo. **Kagome... **pronuncia el nombre que se escucha con cierto eco, mientras se aleja sonriéndole con la experta seducción infalible de quien se ufana por su belleza.

Entonces la muchacha vuelve totalmente en sí, se arrepiente, casi se avergüenza de haberle permitido tal atrevimiento y sigue reprochándose el seguir sintiendo deseo por aquel demonio de plata. En una batalla desigual e inútil; escucha su voz, lo siente casi como una orden, sus pasos al alejarse... siente que su corazón va a saltar de su pecho, en ese momento, y luego de unos minutos, sus pies dan un paso y luego otro, tras el rastro del demonio.

**- El bosque secreto.**

**¡Dios no!** una mano larga y de dedos finos con terminación en filosas garras la sujetan para impedirle escapar_. ¿Por qué?... ¿qué la hizo ir hasta aquel lugar si no quería?_ ahora la pregunta se le repetía una y otra vez, puede ver su sonrisa con la luz ténue de la luna amarillenta. Se observan hasta que finalmente uno de ellos acerca sus labios hasta unirlos con los del otro, se saborean, en un beso cálido y apasionado como ella no había sentido jamás. Decide cerrar los ojos y dejarlo actuar, más con temor a lo desconocido que por el mismísimo hechizo que él le producía al estar cerca.

El mismo brazo fuerte que antes la sujetó para impedirle escape ahora se transformaba en un delicado miembro de dulzura y placer. Jugueteando con sus cabellos, bajando y subiendo por su cuello, y nuca, hasta por su blanco rostro, perdiéndose en la mezcla de aromas dulces y la tersa suavidad de la humana.

Su lengua resvala, pero vuelve a besarla insistentemente, y ella siente perder aquel temor con esa provocadora invasión en su boca. Luego lame, con cuidado recorre cada línea de su cuello con su calidez bajando por las clavículas hasta su pecho y senos, ejerciendo pequeños y casi imperceptibles mordiscos y succiones, mientras que su mano se deslizaba por debajo de la ropa hasta acariciar la estilizada, tibia y suave figura de su mujer humana. Ella se arquea de puro placer y lanza un leve gemido.

La joven sacerdotiza presentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento si seguía, aprieta los nudillos contra la estola para no gritar. Sus ropas habían caído, y las de él estaban por seguir el mismo camino. Frente a ella y un poco más alejado, con el torso totalmente desnudo, músculos sensuales y moldeados y aún así una figura estilizada con cabellos de plata y ojos encendidos de oro. Él decide acercarse nuevamente buscando sus labios y aprisionando uno de los pechos de la joven siendo cuidadoso de no ejercer demasiada presión, acerca su cuerpo, enorme en comparasión, al de ella. Ella siente ese cuerpo poderozo y caliente tendérsele encima y el recorrer de sus dedos por sus pechos hasta los pezones, su respiración cada vez se apura más, siente como va bajando, deslizándose por su piel hasta posarse en su vientre, absolutamente todos los músculos tensionados por el recorrido del experto.

**Relájate, o podría lastimarte.** Al terminar la frase ella está totalmente sonrojada, él lo decía con sinceridad, temía ser muy grande y lastimarla, estaba más que seguro que la pequeña hembra humana era virgen: podía olfatearlo y verlo en sus reacciones. Sus dedos largos y finos vuelven a recorrerla, como si no quisiera dejar ningún centímetro de piel sin descubrir. Llegando, luego de pasar por sus muslos y deslizarse por su entrepierna, hasta su pequeño sexo, roza con sus garras aquella pequeña flor, lo que hace estremecer a la inexperta sacerdotiza. Comienza a besarla de nuevo, frotando las puntas de sus lenguas, luego suavemente aparta sus labios para clavar sus ojos dorados y lujuriosos en los de ella, obscuros y brillantes como una estrella polar. Sonríe. Con una sonrisa distinta a cualquiera que Kagome haya visto antes en él, porque esa sonrisa expresaba amor y ternura. Ella desvía la mirada y apoya la cabeza contra el cuello firme de su príncipe demonio. Con toda la atención en aquel pequeño y húmedo tesoro, lleva los dedos y acaricia con la yema de estos el pequeño botón, hasta hundirlos en aquel cáliz dulce. Ella se retuerce y aferra con fuerza a su cuello, aprisionando sus delicados senos contra el pecho de su amante. **Ahhh.... **sin tiempo a armar ninguna palabra... él allana, irrumpe nuevamente en su cáliz y delinea con delicadeza los bordes.

Algo consternada se resiste sólo un poco, cierra y abre los ojos, tenía miedo a lo siguiente aunque ya no había paso atrás, ambos sabían que se arrepentirían si no continuaban. Sus caderas se alinearon rompiéndo el vértice de aquellas pequeñas piernas temblorosas, ella se acomodó en la esponjosa estola aún debajo de aquel cuerpo místico. Sus miradas se fijaron la una a la otra. Ella lo siente contra los labios de su sexo: duro y peligroso, dando leves empujones contra su vulva... aguantando las ganas de empujar de un solo movimiento el pequeño tejido que lo separaba. Siente un nuevo escalosfrio y su cuerpo se sacude ligeramente, busca los labios de su amante, que la aceptan y unen, y mantiene el beso para que ella no grite mientras en el lado opuesto su cadera empujaba contra la de ella. Entra despacio, ella lo sabe, intenta no lastimarla... aún así es invadida por un dolor agudo al resquebrajarse aquel fino tejido por el enorme miembro del demonio. Irrumpe completamente en su vagina, sin detenerse hasta el final.

A pesar de esto todo iba mejor de lo que el demonio se hubiese imaginado, era simplemente perfecto. A pesar de que tenía que controlarse para no matarla, ya que era sumamente estrecha para él y los movimientos de la chica le entorpecían su trabajo (los músculos de sus muslos presionaban el miembro, haciéndo que lo sintiera aún más estrecho) aún así sentía extraño y exitante que eso sucediera, que no tuviera que ser una criatura salvaje con ella y que tuviera que esforzarse para no lastimarla, penetrándola lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro de su frágil cuerpo.

Pronto el dolor se transformó en placer, no podía esperarse menos siendo un demonio quién la poseía, los pequeños quejidos de Kagome pasaron a ser música para los oídos del demonio. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, y penetró, salvaje, de una sola vez y hasta el fondo aquel cáliz que lo convertía en un total delirante. Kagome gritó por el dolor que le provocó aquel ser apoderándose totalmente de su virginidad. Clavó sus uñas en los hombros del hombre, mientras que éste sujetaba con firmeza su cadera, y volvía a sacar su enorme miembro para volverlo a hundir con la misma fuerza que antes...

**S-Se..sshouma..ru.. **pronunció debilmente contra las orejas puntiagudas mientras se aferraba nuevamente del cuello de su amante, deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que se pierden en los cabellos plateados y otras escurren por los hombros del hombre que seguía sin detenerse, hasta transformar las embestidas en un rítmico vaivén, arrullado por la respiración agitada de ambos, ella temblaba, el mecer de sus caderas era extremadamente delicioso y sentía que iba a enloquecer del goce que le provocaba aquel movimiento cada vez más profundo dentro de ella, estaban totalmente envueltos en un perfecto clímax que llegaba a niveles inimaginables e insoportables para sus cuerpos. Miró a su demonio, su rostro suave y apuesto permaneccía con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera absorver hasta la última gota de placer de aquel momento mágico. Ella sujeta y acaricia aquel rostro perfecto, lo besa con ternura y deseo de que ese momento fuera eterno. Finalmente los movimientos rítmicos, el jadeo de ambos, las embestidas salvajes, el poderozo miembro contra la flor que expandía sus pliegues para dejarlo sentir la calidez humana... provocaron que Kagome sintiera el más fuerte y estremecedor orgasmo, siguiente a eso sintió como su interior vibraba y sus músculos se tensaron, envolviendo el miembro en un provocador abrazo que logró su cometido: que éste entregara parte de su ser dentro de ella. Kagome lanzó otro quejido, más por la sorpresa de sentir aquella esencia dentro, que la quemaba con exquisitez incluso luego de varios minutos, cuando Sesshoumaru pudo salir de su cuerpo, desplomándose contra el vientre de ella, ambos yacían enroscados en aquella estola con poderes sobrenaturales agotados y con los latidos sobresaltados pero satisfechos.

Ya nada le importaba, en ese momento, la opción de regresar a casa era impensable. Quería quedarse con aquel ser, que ahora la contemplaba hasta caer también en un profundo sueño. Su demonio no hubiese permitido que ella se marchase, quería volver a sentir el calor humano una y otra vez, iba a impedirle cualquier intento de escape e iba a matar por ella, porque ahora debía protegerla, la amaba en secreto y adoraba en las noches. Su abrazo se mantuvo hasta el preludio del amanecer, cálidos y en la oscuridad profunda de aquel bosque secreto.

**¿Estas... bien?** pregunta el joven demonio levantando una ceja inquisitiva al ver a Kagome llevarse una mano a la zona debajo de su ombligo.

Kagome pestanea un par de veces...** Siento un poco de dolor, no es nada. **Sonríe con cierto nerviosismo. Era algo normal aquel dolor pero en verdad lo que le preocupaba era haber quedado encinta en ese apasionado encuentro. Voltea, y ve a Sesshoumaru con un leve color rosado en las mejillas.

"**Es normal, ya te acostumbrarás...**"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_FIN!_

_Soy mala para los finales? jajaja_

_Muchas gracias por leer! ;D no lo hubiese terminado tan rápido si no fuese por sus alentadores comentarios._

_Me he encariñado mucho con esta pareja, lo más posible es que haga otro, tal vez una continuación... aunque en verdad me atrae más el lado oscuro y frío de Sesshoumaru... _

_Auf wiedersehen! que el café acompañe sus días y los haga felices 8D_


End file.
